Drama
by SoraKairiRikuNamine
Summary: Senior year musical. What happens when the entire gang gets thrown into a musical? (High School, might be some mild swearing later on, haven't decided yet. XD)


Author's Note: Hello and welcome to another one of my stories! This one just kind of popped into my head and I thought I would just roll with it! So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I own none of the content from musicals that will be used in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Cast List

Kairi

It was a Friday afternoon like any other.

Well... almost like any other.

For you see, today was the day they were posting the cast list for the school musical and I couldn't be more excited! This was it. My senior year show. My last musical.

Room 143 had become a sort of haven to me for the last three years and if I received bad news today, that sanctity would be destroyed. My pulse quickened and my steps became more lively as I turned the corner and walked down to the chorus room door.

There! The list had already been posted!

I ran the rest of the way to it, scanning it quickly to find my name right at the top, along with Sora's and Riku's. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

But also… complicated. See, I had been dating Riku for about five months now but had already begun to lose interest. Even though he was almost always the sweetest and most loving of gentlemen, there were multiple times already where I had considered breaking up with him. He could be a bit of an idiot and he tended to do some stupid things. Things that I was not okay with. He tended to flirt too excessively with other girls and I caught him almost cheating on me once.

Doing the show with both of him and Sora was going to be troublesome. Especially since Sora was a lead role and had a bigger part than Riku. And I knew that the lead guy and lead girl (aka me) had to kiss.

So for a whole two and a half months, I would have to be cautious around them both. And I really had to talk to Riku first. Knowing his temper, if I didn't warn him about these things ahead of time, he would inevitably lose it when he found out.

Whatever. It wasn't enough to bring down my mood! I walked away from the chorus room trying to hide my excitement. It wasn't easy, but I managed to get to my car without exploding from pure joy. I pulled out of the school parking lot and sped off.

After driving around for a few minutes, I turned into the small parking lot for the coffee shop where I'd planned to meet Riku after school. Pulling into an empty space and shutting off the engine, I grabbed my backpack, went into the shop and found Riku waiting. Like the gentleman he was, he had already bought me my favorite drink. Upon spotting me, he stood up.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said with all that charm of his.

"Hey," I smiled. "Thanks for the drink."

He winked. "My pleasure."

I sat down with him at a table in the corner. I sipped my drink wondering where to start.

"So... the cast list was put up shortly before I left school. I glanced at it," I began.

"Oh? And who got what roles this year?" he asked.

I knew that even though he had auditioned, he hadn't bothered to check the list before he had left. Typical. I suppose, however, that he knew I would check the list and was just going to ask me where he had been put anyways.

"You're the first supporting guy role. Sora's the lead. Ever since we were kids, you guys have competed for everything." I paused, considering my next words carefully. "Also I'm the female lead... and that was something that I wanted to talk to you about."

He slightly cocked his head to the side.

Oof. Here we go.

"So I briefly read the script and the two leads have to kiss. I wanted to tell you now so that you wouldn't be surprised and that hopefully," I paused again, chewing my bottom lip, "...you wouldn't get jealous. It's just a stage kiss and it doesn't mean anything," I tacked on hastily, "I'm in a relationship with you and you know that."

He stayed silent for a second, sipping his drink all the while, and pondering what I had just told him. "Well," he began, "thanks for the warning. I'll do my best to keep my jealousy in check. I know that you would never cheat on me, so everything should be okay."

He smiled at me in that way of his that I always loved to see from him. For the first time however, his smile made me uneasy, and I didn't know why.

Not gonna lie, I definitely considered Sora an attractive kid and honestly? I was kind of looking forward to kissing him, even if it was just a stage kiss. But Riku was very possessive and I knew that even the idea of me with another guy almost made his blood boil. And Sora was no exception. Even though Riku and Sora were practically brothers, the competition was undoubtedly real. Everyone knew it. Everyone in the school paid attention to it.

I mentally composed myself and took his hand in mine as I went on, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Don't mention it."

"Oh! Before I forget," I pulled some papers out of my black backpack and handed them to him, "here's your script. Be sure to read it over a couple of times. Rehearsals start next week."

"I will. Thanks for the heads up," he responded. He stared at the front page for a minute or two and then got up. "I have some stuff I need to do at home, so I'm gonna head out. Is it okay if I leave you here?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna sit here and do my homework. I'll be okay."

"Okay then." He kissed me on the forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I smiled up at him.

He left and I got to do my homework. I was there for another hour before I decided to head home.

I would have to do some thinking about how I was going to handle this whole Riku-Sora situation.

But eh... that could wait until later.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for tuning in to the first chapter! So where do you guys think this is going? I'm curious to hear what you guys think. Thank you to Unicron1000, Is Og Ild, moonyprongspadfoot, I Am Maleficent, PocketMage, SeraNeko-chan, Disneylover93, and a whole host of other authors who inspire me to do what I do. Please review/follow/favorite and tune in to the next chapter!

This is SoraKairiRikuNamine signing off! See ya real soon! {:-D


End file.
